


His

by TenMoreSins



Series: MCU Prompts and Shorts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Rough Sex, Bruising, I mean it, Implied D/S relationship, Implied Sadomasochism, Lots of Bruising, M/M, Peter Is Also Kind Of Possessive, Peter Parker is Into Some Shit Okay, Peter Parker is a Mess, Possessive Quentin Beck, Still a secret relationship, ambiguous timeline, but not a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenMoreSins/pseuds/TenMoreSins
Summary: Every time he counts the bruises that tell the story of who he belongs to.Beck never lets them fade completely.Peter wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: MCU Prompts and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539268
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroAoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAoki/gifts).

> Prompted by my dear friend KuroAoki, to whom I am basically a writing slave at this point I think. I'm not complaining.
> 
> There is no age listed for Peter here, so up to your interpretation, I have my headcanon you have yours. Let's meet in the middle and just enjoy it for what it is, kay?
> 
> I'll probably be doing a whole series of these because sometimes I just need some damn prompts, y'know? Feel free to leave some if you like, I'm not super confident in being able to fulfill them, but I'd love to try and give the fans what they want! Fair warning, I'm primarily confident with Peter Parker, clearly, I have not yet actually written Quentin Beck content myself, but I have a great resource for that. I have shaky confidence with most other characters but again, well informed beta-reader, just request outside my expertise at your own risk.
> 
> This ficlet has been graciously translated into Russian: [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9535983)!

Easing in through the window, Peter glanced at the clock by his bed, letting out a sigh of relief as he realized he still had a couple hours before he had to leave for school. He let his bag slip off of his shoulder with a slight wince as it dragged over a sore spot. Gingerly stripping down for a much needed shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror on the back of his door.

_ Damn _ .

It never failed to surprise him, no matter how many times he saw himself after Beck dropped him off, fingertips ghosting over the welted bite mark his bag had aggravated. With a quiet hiss, he let his gaze drop to the darkening bruises that wrapped around his wrist, layered over the top of another set that was almost faded. Tenderly, Peter traced down the column of his throat, thinking of the first time it had been spotted like it was now, the wonder in Beck’s eyes as his fingertips had touched them, feather light, almost unable to believe they were there. It brought a small, fond smile to his lips to remember, because he was pretty sure they weren’t intended that time, limits only just being pressed. In a way it had been like hammering in the point that he wasn’t going to break, no matter how easy it looked like it might have been. Peter might not have really understood at the time, but the further he pushed Beck to go, the better it got, for both of them, and accepting that was the only logical course of action.

He always did this, couldn’t help but count the marks as soon as he could, before any could fade even a little. They were usually at their peak within twelve hours, and sometimes Beck would only leave a few, but whenever the major ones were almost gone Peter knew he’d be sore the next day. Those were always some of the best nights, even if he didn’t get much sleep. It was those nights when he would be glad for soundproofing, when he’d scream the loudest, beg the most, when Beck would try and break the record of how many times he could be made to come in one night.

When Beck would show him his darkest parts and he would feed them with every breath, every word. The part of Beck that was just for him, just like that part of him was only for Beck.

Learning how to cover it all up was easier than he expected. Beck kept most of it within the boundaries of his normal clothes, especially the marks that were raised and angry. Everything else was just bruises, and he could cover that with a little makeup. Peter had gotten pretty efficient with it actually, and he turned his head, huffing out a breath at the meandering trail of purplish marks down the side of his neck. They spilled onto his shoulder, where they’d culminated in that impressive bite. He’d actually thought that the points of Beck’s canines had broken skin this time, but upon closer inspection it seemed that they hadn’t, though that one was probably going to turn all sorts of colors over the next few days.

Like a collar, there were marks that crossed over his clavicle, faded scratches across his chest crisscrossed with older ones, fingerprint bruises on his upper arms, at his hips, his other wrist. They were dark on his thighs, in between bites that blossomed like flowers along the insides of his legs. He turned slowly, running his hands down over the curve of his ass, where there was a general ache that made sitting in a chair at school a unique torture. Clustered together there were also the distinct little bruises he knew were caused by Beck’s wedding band, two bite marks (one for each cheek). Really, the first time Peter noticed those he should’ve asked why, but he’d never actually brought it up, and had started to suspect that it was just one more thing that was complicated about the man. He couldn’t help but smile at them, though, because at some point he’d begun to privately just believe it was there for him now.

The backs of his shoulders weren’t unmarked, either, and just like his front there were scratches there, too, but he couldn’t see them all as well without turning this way and that (which he did, of course). He spent the time to trace his fingers over every one he could reach, pressing here and there just to feel the ghost of the pressure that caused them. Every single one had a memory attached, days or hours old, a hot breath, a growl, a groan.

Here was an order, a command, there that piercing blue stare pinned him to the spot as it did so well. This one was an accident, and he loved those the most, because it meant he’d driven Beck so far that he couldn’t stop himself. More than any others, those were the marks that, even more than the others, stood as a stark testament against his pale skin to who owned him, body, heart and soul.

Peter Parker  _ belonged _ to Quentin Beck, that fact was undeniable.

Glancing at the skin under his nails with a smile, Peter was confident that Quentin Beck belonged to him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on Discord! I'm part of a [Spiderio server](https://discord.gg/FumvCxwsKy) (but other ships are also welcome)! I like sharing sneak peaks sometimes.


End file.
